Sliding door systems comprise at least one sliding door that is suspended on at least two carriages that are guided in a guide rail. The guide rails are firmly mounted by means of mounting screws at a ceiling or a wall or are releasably mounted by means of a fixing device at a mounting profile, which is firmly mounted on a ceiling or a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,590B2 discloses a rail device with a mounting profile that comprises two legs for receiving a guide rail. The first leg comprises of the mounting profile comprises openings for passing through fixing screws which the mounting profile can be connected to the wall. The second leg is provided with a T-profile-shaped longitudinal slot which is open towards the rail and which serves for receiving and holding locking elements that are connected to mounting screws, with which the guide rail is mounted.
The mounting profile and the guide rail corresponding thereto can already during manufacturing be provided with bores for the mounting screws. The mounting profile is mounted in advance whereafter mounting of the guide rail can be done with little effort. Applying bores and/or cutting threads for mounting the guide rail is not required, so that the same time contamination or a mechanical impairment of the guide rail is avoided. Thereby an optimal function of the guide rail and the carriages guided there in is ensured.
Connection of the guide rail to the pre-mounted mounting profile can easily be done. The locking elements are inserted into the longitudinal slot of the mounting profile, turned from a first position to a second position and subsequently forced and by turning the mounting screws into the same direction. As well the guide rail can easily be released and mounted again, if access is given to the locking elements.
However, sliding door devices often comprise guide rails, which are extending into a parking space, which is delimited by room walls that are mounted after the installation of the guide rail and between which a part of the guide rail and the sliding door, which has been driven into the parking space, is enclosed. If a repair of the guide rail or components installed therein, such as buffer devices or pulling devices and/or damping devices, is required, then that these devices are barely accessible and not is mountable without removing or destroying the room walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,332A discloses a further device for mounting a guide rail. This device comprises a rail holder that embraces the guide rail and that comprises a larger cross-section with a free space, in which a symmetrically formed clamp is provided, which comprises two wings. In the centre the clamp is held by a screw. When tightening this screw, the wings are pressed downwards against the guide rail, which is thus fixed by the clamp. Hence, this device requires in a first step to enter the guide rail into the cross-section of the rail holder and in a second step tightening of the screw arranged above the guide rail, which is undesirable since screws are scarcely accessible above the guide rail.
DE10012511A1 discloses a sliding door system with a rail device, which comprises a mounting rail installed in a building, a guide rail in which carriages connected to a sliding door are displaceably held as well as a plurality of coupling devices, which serve for connecting the guide rail to the mounting rail. The coupling devices comprise each a mushroom-shaped coupling head that is connected to the guide rail and that can be anchored in a coupling opening, which is provided in the mounting rail and which has the form of a keyhole with a larger and a smaller opening part. For connecting the guide rail to the mounting rail the coupling heads are inserted into the larger opening part of the coupling opening and are moved against the smaller opening part of the coupling opening, in order to lock the coupling heads. For performing adjustments, repairs or maintenance the guide rail is often dismounted. Thereby, the guide rail is shifted back until the coupling heads are again coaxially aligned with the larger opening part of the coupling opening. The guide rail is often shifted forcefully so that the coaxial alignment of the coupling heads with the larger opening part of the coupling opening often succeeds only after several trials in which the guide rail engages in the mounting rail. It must be noted that the installer performs its work usually on a ladder and cannot overview the alignment of the coupling heads relative to the coupling openings. Hence the described working process requires considerable effort.
A further device of this kind, with which the same effort is required when mounting and dismounting the guide rail, is described in DE202015105569U1.